


Blood Moon

by jayphotowriter



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Blood, Experimentation, F/F, Fantasy, Gore, M/M, Mutilation, Original Fiction, POV Multiple, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Secret Organizations, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24263239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayphotowriter/pseuds/jayphotowriter
Summary: Kylo is sent on a mission to investigate a hospital. Inside he finds that the hospital is led by Hunters, humans who find Beings dangerous. People who want to kill Beings or use them in gruesome experiments or as weapons. The hunters are infamous for the killings of thousands of vampires and if they discover the werewolf pack they might be in danger next. Kylo also finds himself falling for a lone vampire; something that’s against werewolf and vampire law. If he’s found out he could be killed or punished severely.
Relationships: Friendship - Relationship, colleagues, siblings - Relationship





	Blood Moon

**(Kylo's POV)**

The wind ripped around me, whipping my fur along with it. The cold had a bite to it, stinging me as I slunk around the building looking for the entrance. Ice crystals started forming on my whiskers. I shook my head trying to get rid myself of them. I curled my lip and my head once more. Winter was unpleasant, with it came cold and ice and smells became dead and long gone under the frost.

I ducked out of the cover of the trees and stopped. A fence surrounded the building. Beyond the fence white marble pierced the sky, the building towered over most of the trees. The fence tore easily in my jaws. I tossed the discarded metal and darted across the field to the building.

Few vents lined the building at ground level. I disappeared into one, thankfully before I was noticed. I ran through the air ducts before coming to an empty room. I pushed the cover off and it fell with to the floor a clang. I froze and swivelled my ears. No one came running, no alarms went off. 

I crawled out of the vent and stood. Clouds of dust and cobwebs drifted up from my fur. I shook myself off and shifted, grimacing as the cold hit me at full force. I pulled my clothes from the bag that hung from my shoulders and pulled them before walking out of the room. 

Even in human form, I had my werewolf senses, strength, and stamina. A person’s darkest secrets could be revealed if one paid attention to the tone of their voice, their body language, and the way their heart’s beating and their breathing changed with what they said.

I wished I could just go up to a doctor and demand to know what was going on. it was dangerous though, and it was likely most of the staff didn't know. I rolled my shoulders and strode out of the room. Seekers had to be able to blend in and adapt. There was nothing strange or suspicious about an intern wandering the halls, look for a task to complete.

I heard the crackle of static in my ear. Someone was trying to connect with me over my headset. Probably Red, one of the generals who directed me and gave me information.

I held a phone up to my ear, acting like I was talking to someone on it. That way the humans wouldn't become suspicious. "Hello?"

"How’s the mission?"

"Fine, I'm here now. What do I need to do now?"

"Look in the basement, and levels that aren't in use or open to the public. Try to find signs of other beings. The sounds and scents weren't human or prey-like. Whatever it is it's another being."

"All right. I'll get started now. Will Midnight be here?" I asked hopefully. Midnight was my best friend. I also worked best with her. On duo missions, I often choose her as my partner over other seekers.

"Unfortunately no. She's working on another case, investigating sightings of a rogue."

"Okay. Tell him to be careful. I'll tell you what I know as soon as possible."

"I need to go now. Be careful, and get it done soon. Once you find out what it is that's happening come back to fill out the report. Then I'll get the report to Shane and Kiernan."

She shut hung up and the static was gone. By then I ended up at an elevator. I stepped inside and pushed the button for the top floor. If I couldn’t find anything then I’d work my way down to the basements.

If I couldn't find anything Midnight would have to be sent in to help. I wasn't opposed to that idea. Other seekers would be sent in too.

No one was in the elevator. I pressed the button on the earpiece as it connected back to Red Static crackled in my ear and then I heard a beep. She picked up.

"Hello, General Red."

"Did you find anything?"

"Not yet I'm going to check out the top levels. Where was the activity?”

"Our people were outside the building. Everything they collected came from the top levels. Be careful. I've got to go now. I need to report this to Shane and Kiernan."

"Both of them?"

"They're both alphas, aren't they?"

"Yes but it's hard to imagine those two together. I'm still not used to it."

"You know that everyone thought it wouldn't happen. But it did. besides, Cherry and Storm choose Shane as the dominant alpha. He chose Kiernan as his mate."

I rolled my eyes even though I knew she couldn't see me. "I know how leadership in our clan works."

"All right then. Get to work. I've got to go."

"Bye."

"Bye. And good luck. Stay safe."

Then the connection was cut. The elevator door opened by then and I stepped off and walked through the halls once. The halls wrapped around the elevators and nurse’s station, in an almost circular shape.

I quickly walked through a second time noticing something I hadn't before. I leaned against the wall pretending to check my phone but really using the reflective surface to check my surroundings.

There was a wall that had a faint grayish tint. It was possible no one ever noticed it. Vents lined it for the span of the air. The smell of outside air came from them, with it came fear, pain, chemicals, and blood. I wrinkled my nose at the smell. 

There was a small door in the middle of the wall. A sign hung on it, centred in the middle of the door. From the vague amount of Spanish I learned I could tell it said CAUTION. 

I put my hand against the door. It was cool and slick. Steel, unlike the rest of the wooden doors. 

I stepped closer and brushed the wall, concrete. Just… concrete. Cold air wafted through the vents, carrying pained whimpers with it. I craned my ears but something else.

Something dropped behind me, I turned slowly. Some of the receptionists were watching. I put my phone in my bag then I walked back to the elevator. By now they might consider calling security or even the police.

Once I was back outside I walked around the building and came to a fence, different than the one that had surrounded the property. I noticed it before but I hadn't paid it any mind. The building happened to be backed up against a forest of sorts. I lifted my nose to the air. The only living things in it were the trees themselves. I wrinkled my nose. Odd.

I pulled on a mask and climbed up the fence. Electricity burned through my hands, sendings sparks up my arm. It stung but didn't hurt too badly.

I dropped down to the other side of the fence. There, I was hidden by the shadows, away from anyone who might be watching. I ran along the fence until I was across where I saw the strange room. There was a large, dark coloured, opaque window. It took up two floors though I knew there wasn't another floor where the bottom of the glass was. It couldn’t have been possible. Knowing I had found something, I called Red again. "Red, I found something."

On the other line, I heard a long drawn out snarl. Crap. It was Shane. "Seeker Kylo, you are supposed to address Red as General Red. Do I make myself clear?"

I bit back a growl. "Yes, Alpha. Alpha Shane."

"What did you find? Don't leave out any details. No matter how small they might be."

I sighed. Did he seriously think I didn’t go through my training? Sometimes he acted like I was still a yearling.

“ _ Seeker Kylo _ ! Do  **_not_ ** act with disrespect! Or you  **will** be published when you return."

"I understand Sir."

"Now get on with it. Then continue on with the investigation. You’re wasting my time. And yours. Whatever's going on might get out of hand because of your acting out."

"I apologize Sir. I found a strange room on the top level. The halls are in a circular shape. On my second way around I noticed something strange. One wall was giving off a cooler temperature.

“When I investigated I found that there was a row of vents. Coming from them was air from outside. The walls were also concrete. I'm outside now. There is also a row of windows as long as the concrete wall. They're taking up two floors except there isn't anything below the level I was on. At least nothing that would require windows. The map said it was for maintenance. The windows are tinted black"

"Anything else Seeker Kylo?"

"No, Alpha Shane."

"All right. I'll send the report to Kiernan, the generals, and the other seekers. Continue your investigation then report to me or Alpha Kiernan. Don't get yourself killed. And turn on the eye recorders. And connect it to my feed. I want to see it. Send it through to Alpha Kiernan and the generals too. They will also want to see it. Sometimes you aren't good with words."

Then he was gone. I let out a sigh of relief. I didn't really like him. He always got upset over the littlest things.

I pressed a button on my earpiece. I heard a click and the recorders turned on. Now they could see everything I saw.

I looked at the building again. It would be easy enough to work my way up it. There weren't any other windows on that side of the building either.

I made my way over the fence successfully. It was almost too easy to get the windows. The bricks were cut like they expected someone to climb up them.

I made my way to the roof before looking down. The top half of the windows were open. I looked inside, my gaze instantly finding what lay inside.

Immediately my stomach clenched and bile rose up in my throat. I moved back quickly lest the people inside see me.

Out of all things, I'd never expected that. I lay panting on the roof, shaking. A mission had never been this awful before... And it was far from over. Especially with… this.


End file.
